


9 - Drawing

by planetundersiege



Series: Fanart [12]
Category: NEOKOSMOS (Webcomic)
Genre: 9, Crying, Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Neokosmos - Freeform, Pre comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: A drawing of 9.





	9 - Drawing

[](https://ibb.co/QH1HQn4)


End file.
